The Little Cherub IV
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: The fourth installment in The Little Cherub series. We continue to follow Raven, Beast Boy, and their ever growing family.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1

Raven and Beast Boy sat in the waiting room, awaiting their turn for their next ultra sound. Raven was quite tired and had her head rested on Beast Boy's shoulder. Arielle's second birthday had been a week before, so she was still a little over four months pregnant. Her stomach was growing larger and larger each day. This was normal, but the odd thing was that she was a tad… larger than she had been when she was four months pregnant with her other two children. But each pregnancy is different, so she didn't worry.

"Raven Logan?" asked the receptionist as she entered through the door that led to the examination rooms. Beast Boy smiled at the sound of her name. He always smiled when he heard Raven's name along with his last name. Raven opened her eyes, sighed, and stood up. Beast Boy stood up with her and the two headed for the door.

Raven climbed onto the uncomfortable bed and lay down. As uncomfortable as she was, she was still ready to fall asleep. The receptionist made sure she was okay and then left. Now they just had to wait for the actual doctor.

"How do you feel?" he asked rubbing her hand.

"Tired," she said sleepily.

"I know," he said kissing her hand. "We'll be out of here soon enough."

"And we'll know what we're having," said Raven with a smile, which in turn made him smile. They had decided to find out whether they were having a girl or a boy. This time Raven was ready and when Beast Boy asked her if they could find out she said yes. It had been easier once they found out that Arielle was a girl, just like Beast Boy said, and so she decided that there was no reason to not find out this time. The funny thing was that everyone else back at the tower had a pool going on what it was going to be. Robin and Alex thought it was going to be a boy. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Starfire thought it was going to be a girl. Arielle didn't really care, or really know what was going on.

The door opened and in walked the doctor, smiling. It was the same woman Raven had had with Arielle.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," said the doctor kindly. "How are you?"

"Very tired," said Raven. "But I'm getting used to it."

"Okay," said the doctor sitting down and turning all of the machines. "Can you lift your shirt?" Raven pulled her shirt up over her stomach and waited for the cold jelly. The doctor took a look at Ravens exposed stomach and said, "You're four months?"

"Just about," said Raven. "Why?"

"No reason," said the doctor looking away quickly and smiling. "Just need to make sure."

"Doesn't her stomach look kinda… bigger than usual?" asked Beast Boy.

"A little bit," said the doctor. "But each pregnancy's different."

"I told you," said Raven.

The doctor squeezed the jelly onto her stomach and Raven got a shiver. The monitor was placed on her lower abdomen and the screen was soon filled with grey blobs. "Let's see what's going on in there," said the doctor sweetly. She moved the monitor around and had a look inside Raven. They could all hear the heart beats of mother and child. "Good… good… looks fine…" she said as she moved about. Then she stopped and looked closely. "Hhm…" she said to herself.

"What? What is it?" asked Raven alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think so," said the doctor quizzically. She moved the monitor a little bit and applied some pressure, so she could get a clearer view. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand nervously. Then a smile crossed the doctor's face. "Well, this is interesting."

"What?" asked Raven and Beast Boy together.

"Well, why don't you close your eyes and listen closely to the heart beats," she said. Raven and Beast Boy weren't sure why she wanted them to do this, but they obeyed. They closed their eyes and listened to the heart beats. There was one louder than the other, and that was Ravens. Then there was a softer one… and it had an echo? "Do you hear it?"

"It sounds like there's an echo in there," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, what is that?" asked Raven.

"Now I want you to take a look at this," said the doctor moving the screen of the machine a little more towards them. "You see this right here?"

"Yes."

"Well that's the baby's head, and there's its foot," said the doctor pointing. "Now look over here. Can you see that?"

The two looked closely, but weren't exactly sure what they were supposed to be looking at. They saw the blob that was their baby, but there seemed to be a different blob near it.

"I'm not sure what we're looking at," said Beast Boy.

"Me neither," said Raven nervously, though she had a slight guess in her mind as to what it was.

"Well, that," said the doctor pointing to the blob they were staring at, "is another baby. You're going to have twins!"

Beast Boy and Raven's jaws dropped and they both forgot to breath for a full five seconds. Then they both said, "What?"

"Yeah, that's why you're stomach's a little larger than usual," said the doctor. She checked Ravens chart and then said, "And why you had such severe morning sickness."

"We're having twins?" asked Beast Boy again.

Suddenly Raven turned to him and began to pummel him with her hands. She was slapping him in the arm and made him jump away. "You bastard!" she said in an agitated voice.

"What? What did I do?" asked Beast Boy very confused.

"You jinxed us!" she said sitting up.

"How did I jinx us?" asked Beast Boy.

"Remember when we were talking about having more children and you said, "Let's shoot for twins"?" she said doing a bad impression of Beast Boy. "You've jinxed us!"

Beast Boy thought back and did remember saying something along those lines. "Damn, I did," he said to himself. Then he shrugged and said, "Oops!" with a nervous smile. Raven just sighed and lay back down.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked the doctor, a little in shock by their reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Raven covering her face with her hand. "I'm just… a little shocked right now."

"That's okay," said the doctor taking her hand and rubbing it. "Most couples are when they find out. But, you have to look on the bright side; they both look well and are coming along fine."

"Can we know what they're gonna be?" asked Beast Boy.

"I can check, if you want," said the doctor.

"Raven? Do you still want to know?" asked Beast Boy.

A million things were running through Ravens mind. Twins? She was going to have twins? That meant double everything. Double the sickness, double the labor, double the baby supplies, and double the stress. She thought about whether she did want to know what they were going to be. She concluded that it would make life doubly easier if they did know. "Yes, let's know," she said at last.

The doctor smiled and placed the monitor back on her stomach. She looked around, at each baby, and said, "Well it looks like you're having a… boy and a… boy! Twin boys."

The two took a few seconds to let this sink in. Then Raven began to hit him again. "What'd I do now?" he asked stepping back.

"You wanted a boy! You jinxed us twice!" she said. "You wanted twins and a boy! Now we're having two boys."

"Geez, sorry," said Beast Boy. "Who would've thought that this would be the one thing I actually got right? I mean, come on, nothing else I say ever comes true."

Raven sighed and calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry," she said. "You didn't jinx us. I'm just… I can't believe this."

The doctor stood up and said, "Well, I have some paper work to fill out. I'll leave you two alone to talk." And with that she left.

Beast Boy went back over to Raven and sat down next to her. She had her eyes closed and was now just thinking. Beast Boy looked at her and saw that her face looked unhappy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I don't know," she said, not opening her eyes. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know," said Beast Boy moving in closer to her. "It's… overwhelming." He leaned in and said, "But everything's gonna be fine."

Raven opened her eyes and saw how close Beast Boy was. He was smiling warmly and looking at her with those beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled back and he kissed her. Then pulled her into a hug.

Once the doctor had the paperwork done they were free to go. Now it was in the file: Raven Logan; twins, males. The two felt like they were in a dream for a while. The news took a few minutes to actually sink in. It was on the way home that Raven finally looked down at her stomach and realized that not just one, but two lives were inside of her. Two little boys. Would they be identical? She didn't know. Would they be like her other two children? She didn't know. All she knew was that a couple very lucky people back at the tower were getting double their money.

They entered the common room and saw everyone sitting in the on the couch watching a movie; PG of course. Starfire, with Caley in her arms, and Robin sitting next to her. Alex and Arielle sitting next to each other, eating a bowl of popcorn. And Cyborg and Bumble Bee, the newly engaged couple, sitting very close. Of course the moment Beast Boy and Raven entered they all jumped up.

"You're back!" said Alex running over to them. "So what is it? Am I getting a brother or sister?"

"Wait a second!" said Cyborg running off quickly. He came back with a large chart with two columns. One read "Boy" and the other read "Girl". Under each column were a dozen names.

"What in the world is that?" asked Raven.

"We've been makin a few calls around," said Bumble Bee. "And we've got a huge pool goin with all the Titans around the world."

"Everyone's betting on the sex of our child?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's official, you're the most popular Titan family in the world," said Robin with a smile.

Beast Boy and Raven took a look at the chart. It was just about even. Aqualad and Mas thought it was a boy, and Speedy and Menos though it was a girl. Kole and Argent thought it was a boy, and Flash and Jinx thought it was a girl. The list went on and on. There was a lot of money riding on this child, or children now.

"Okay, let's here it," said Cyborg. "I gotta a lot of calls to make."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other for a moment. "We're having… a boy," said Beast Boy.

Robin and Alex cheered and gave each other a high five. The others made negative sounds and sighed. Cyborg picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Wait," said Raven. Everyone calmed down and waited for Raven to speak again. "We're… we're not just having _a_ boy. We're having… two boys."

The room went silent and a wave of confusion entered the room. They all just stared at Raven and then at Beast Boy, and then back to Raven. She hated being stared at.

"Raven, you are… having two boys?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Beast Boy and Raven.

"So, it's twins?" asked Robin. "Twin boys?"

"Yes," said Beast Boy and Raven.

It was quiet again. Then Robin broke out in a victorious cheer. "Woo hoo! I'm a millionaire!" he laughed. He picked Alex up and whirled him around. "We're rich!"


	2. We'll Get Through This

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2

After the initial shock of the twin news set in the calls were made to all the other Titans. Now there was a large fight going on. Titan against Titan, friend against friend, ally against ally. About what? If the pool money was to be doubled since Raven was having two boys. Needless to say, Cyborg was on the phone all day trying to work things out. Oh, and of course everyone sent double blessings to Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven was lying on the bed, fast asleep. She was exhausted from all of the news she had received, plus she was carrying twins, and she knew she deserved a good nap. This left Beast Boy alone to answer all of the questions.

"Do you know if they're gonna be identical?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Nope," said Beast Boy, relaxing on the couch.

"So… I'm getting two brothers?" asked Alex.

"Yup," said Beast Boy.

"Any names in mind?" asked Robin.

"Nope," said Beast Boy.

"Are you excited?" asked Starfire.

"Yup," said Beast Boy. He was really getting fed up with all of these questions. The truth was that he really didn't know anything; he was still shell shocked. Neither of them were ready for this. Twins? They had a lot of work two do. Well, he had gotten what he wanted. He wanted to be there for the birth of a son, and now he was going to be there for two.

"Where the heck are you gonna put 'em?" asked Cyborg.

"Excuse me?" asked Beast Boy, who hadn't been paying attention.

"The babies," said Cyborg. "Are you gonna put them in Alex's room or do we need to set up another nursery?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know," said Beast Boy. "I'll have to talk to Raven."

"Sooner or later we have to set up some new rooms," said Robin. "Cyborg was talking about using the storage floor."

"Which neither Raven nor I even knew about," said Beast Boy a little bitterly.

"It was nothing personal," said Robin.

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy rubbing his eyes.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, I just… got a lot of things on my mind," said Beast Boy.

"Oh no!" said Starfire.

"What?" asked Bumble Bee.

"The last time Beast Boy said that he had the things on his mind, he did not talk to us or Raven for five days," said Starfire upset. "Please, do not retreat to you room again!"

"Well, if I do, Raven will be there," said Beast Boy. "But I'm not going to do that again, I've learned my lesson. And I really do have a lot of things on my mind."

"Maybe you should go lie down," said Robin. "You're looking a little stressed out."

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea," said Beast Boy standing up. The others watched as he slowly made his way out of the room.

Alex sighed and said, "I wish my daddy wasn't so upset."

"He's not upset, Alex," said Bumble Bee sweetly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Alex. "I don't like feeling like this." Alex was starting to become more aware of the little power he had. He saw that when someone was near him he felt the way they were feeling. He also noticed that when he talked to people they seemed to calm down and relax. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it had something to do with him.

Beast Boy entered he and Ravens room and saw her lying on her side, asleep. He went over to the bed and lay down next to her. She woke up slightly and moved closer to him. "Could you hold me, please?" she asked tiredly.

"Of course," he said wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Raven. "I'm not sure whether my hormones are making me upset, or the news of us having twins. I wasn't ready for this."

"I know," said Beast Boy softly. "Neither was I."

"I can't have twins, Beast Boy," she said, starting to cry into his chest. "I just can't. One baby is hard enough, but two? And what about Alex and Arielle? They're going to get neglected and then everyone will think we're horrible parents and then they'll get taken away from us and that will embarrass the Titans…"

"Shh, calm down," he said holding her closer. "Everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

"I didn't sign up for this," she wept.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "I know, but there's nothing we can do now. We're gonna have two little boys and when they're here you'll be happy."

"I know," she cried. "I just… I just can't believe it."

Beast Boy held her as close as he could without crushing her. She needed to feel protected and safe at that moment. He always knew when she needed that. And now was one of those times. He had to make her feel better, because that would then make him feel better. And he wanted to feel better, too. He moved her away just so he could look at her.

"Hey, just think about it," he said with a smile. "You have _two_ little babies inside of you. Not many people ever get to have this experience. Do you know how special this is? Not only that, but lots of twins that are born today aren't even natural. They're the result of in vetro fertilization."

"How the hell did you know those words?" she asked half laughing.

"I've been in one two many waiting rooms," he chuckled.

Raven smiled and sighed. He always knew how to change her mood and make her feel like the world wasn't ending. "I guess it's not all that bad," said Raven. "You do realize what everyone's going to say about me?"

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"That I'm having a litter," said Raven.

Beast Boy laughed and brought her close again. "Well, that's what happens when you're married to "Beast Boy"," he laughed.

"I guess so," she said with a smile. "But I still think you jinxed us."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Beast Boy. "I'm sure you'll be using that against me for the rest of my life."

"Only when I'm mad at you," she said kissing him. She rolled onto her back and let her back relax. She let out a long sigh as her muscles softened. "Funny. Here we always thought that Robin would father all of the boys in our little Titan family. And here you are three ahead of him."

Beast Boy laughed. He looked at her ever growing stomach. She looked to be at least five months pregnant, not four. He always felt secretly proud of himself when he saw Ravens pregnant stomach. Now that he knew that she was having twins, he felt doubly proud.

"Cyborg wants to know if we're gonna need another nursery or if we're gonna put them with Alex or even Arielle," said Beast Boy.

"Well I think we're going to definitely need another nursery," said Raven. "We can't put two infants in with Alex."

"Okay, I'll let him know," said Beast Boy. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"No kidding," said Raven closing her eyes. "We've got to go shopping for all new clothes and stuff again. And we have to learn about twins, which means we have a few books to pick up. But right now," she said sitting up, "I need to get something to eat because I'm starving."

"You are eating for three, now," said Beast Boy sitting up with her.

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Raven standing up. Beast Boy hopped up as well and the two headed back to the common room.

They sat down on the couch, Raven with an apple in her hand. Alex and Arielle had been there already and scooted up close to their parents. Alex was sitting between them and Arielle was on Beast Boy's lap. Raven caught Alex gazing down at her stomach every so often.

"You looking at me stomach?" she asked, after catching him staring.

"Yeah," said Alex with an embarrassed, caught smile. "I just can't believe you have two babies in your tummy."

"I know," said Raven feeling her stomach. "Are you excited about getting two brothers?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "I only wanted one, but two will be just as good."

"You happy the be getting two little brothers?" Beast Boy asked Arielle. She looked at him quizzically. In her arms was her favorite doll, which she carried everywhere.

"Aless my brother," she said.

"Yeah, but you're getting two more," said Beast Boy.

"More brothers?" she asked.

"That's right," said Raven.

"And I'm a sister!" she said proudly. Beast Boy and Raven chuckled.

"You're gonna be a big sister soon," said Beast Boy.

"Big sister?" said Arielle excited.

"That's right," said Raven. Arielle seemed pleased with this. She smiled contently at the thought of being a big sister, squeezed her doll, and focused her attention onto the television.

"So, are you ready to start school?" asked Beast Boy to Alex.

"Yeah, I'm real excited!" said Alex with a smile. He was glad that the conversation had finally turned to him.

"Only three more weeks," said Raven. "That right! We have to go school shopping, too."

"We are going to be busy," said Beast Boy. "We should go shopping tomorrow."

"For what?" asked Raven. "The babies or Alex?"

"We'll do Alex," said Beast Boy smiling at his son. "He's only got three weeks; we've got five months left with the babies."

"That's true," said Raven. She smiled at her son and said, "Tomorrow is going to be an Alex day."

Alex was beaming from eat to ear. It was nice to hear that they were going to dedicate a whole day to him. He never felt ignored or anything, but he did miss having quality time with his parents, who always seemed to be busy with other things now. And he knew that when his little brothers came he would really have to help them and put his own wants aside. There really was never a little boy like Alex Logan.


	3. School

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3

Alex was sitting in the back seat of the car as his family set out towards his new school. They had decided on sending him to a private school, just to be safe. He was in a little uniform and looking out the window as his father drove. He had afternoon kindergarten, and his sister was overdue for her afternoon nap, so she was fast asleep in her car seat; her doll still in her arms. At his feet sat his little backpack that had a large T on it. It was one of the many items of Titans merchandise that was in the market. He was very proud of his parents being Titans, and he wanted everyone to know.

"Are we there yet?" asked Alex, kicking his little feet that couldn't touch the car's floor.

"Almost," said Beast Boy taking a turn. They drove a little further and then Beast Boy said, "You see that big building right there?"

"Yeah," said Alex excited.

"That's your school," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Wow," said Alex in awe. It was a pretty large building, nice too. He could see a playground and a bunch of kids playing. They all had uniforms like his, too.

Alex almost jumped out of the car before Beast Boy could park. "Hold on, buddy," said Beast Boy turning the car off. "Okay, go ahead."

Alex burst out of the car and looked up at the school. His little jaw dropped and he began to jump around with excitement. He grabbed his backpack and quickly closed his door. "Come on!" he said starting to run towards the building.

"Alex wait!" called his mother, who was slowly getting out of the car. She was five months pregnant, but was considerably large. Beast Boy had gone to Arielle's door and picked her up. She gave a small whine, then fell back to sleep on her father's shoulder. Raven took her son's hand and said, "Alright, now we can go."

The four, or six if you can't the children within Raven, entered the school and went to the head office. There they were given directions to find Alex's classroom. After about three hallways they finally found the room. They all entered and saw several students and their parents helping them to get settled in.

As they entered the room everything quieted down. Of course it was because Raven and Beast Boy were Titans, the city's heroes. And because they hadn't known that a Titan child would be going to school there. Raven was feeling a little self conscious, since she was pregnant. She hoped they weren't staring at her because of that.

"Hello, you must be Beast Boy and Raven Logan?" said a sweet woman going over to them. She was barely thirty and had honey brown hair that was pulled in a bun with a butterfly pin. She was in a nice dress and had a sweet smile.

"Yes, we are," said Beast Boy shaking her hand with his one available one, since the other was holding Arielle.

"Wonderful," she said with a slight giggle behind her voice. She looked down at Alex who was smiling from ear to ear. "And you must be Alexander."

"My name is Alex," he said holding out his hand to shake hers. "Are you my teacher?"

"Yes, I am," she said shaking his little hand. Raven and Beast Boy felt very proud for raising such a polite child. "And you may call me Ms. Merriweather."

Once Alex found his desk it was time for the parents to leave. This was something Raven was finding to be more difficult than she thought. She kept hugging him and asking if he was going to be okay. Alex said over and over again that he would be. Finally Beast Boy talked Raven to leaving. After all, it was only for a few hours.

Beast Boy buckled Arielle back into her seat and then helped Raven climb in. Once he got in he turned the car on and they headed back for the tower. Raven was feeling very nervous and Beast Boy could tell. She was shaking her leg and playing with her shirt.

"He's gonna be fine," said Beast Boy rubbing Ravens thigh.

"I know," said Raven, not really sure of her own answer. Suddenly she didn't feel very good and just wanted to get home. She was getting nauseas every so often, which she was told was normal. As soon as they got home she ran to the bathroom. This pregnancy was not going well.

While Raven was in the bathroom Beast Boy put Arielle down for her nap, which she had started about an hour earlier. As he lay her down she began to whine. "It's okay, baby girl," he said soothingly.

"Want you," she said half asleep and held him tighter with her one free arm; the other was wrapped around her doll.

He decided to hold her for a little while. He sat down on her little bed and held her close. Once she was sure that he was staying, she loosened her grip and allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

Beast Boy rubbed her back and felt her soft hair under his chin. Her strawberry blond hair, which was more strawberry than it was blond, was long enough to be kept in a half ponytail. He noticed how she still smelt like fruits, which was the sent of her shampoo. Her skin was soft and light, she really was a beautiful little girl. He loved her so much. She was his only daughter, his baby girl.

Eventually she was in a deep enough sleep that he could put her down in her little yellow bed, which was her favorite color she decided. She curled up and he covered her with a little yellow flowered blanket; making sure her doll was tucked in as well.

He listened into the bathroom and heard Raven still moaning and heaving. He asked her if she needed anything and she said no. So he went off to the common room, where Robin and Cyborg were watching a basketball game. Starfire and Bumble Bee were out shopping at the mall, Bumble Bee wanted to get some ideas for her wedding. And Caley was asleep in her crib. Robin had a baby monitor sitting in front of him, just incase Caley woke up.

"Hey guys," said Beast Boy sitting down.

"'Sup?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven sick again?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy settling into the couch. "This whole "pregnant with twins" thing isn't really going smoothly. Not to mention the fact that it's Alex's first day of school."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Cyborg.

"That's what I said, but you know Raven," said Beast Boy. "She's a cautious, nervous mother."

Suddenly Robin's communicator went off. "Speaking of which," he said, and then answered it. "Hello?"

"It is Starfire."

"I know hun, I can see you," said Robin.

"Oh, well, I was wondering how Caley was."

"She's asleep."

"Have you checked on her lately?"

"Yes, dear. She's fine."

"Oh, okay then. I shall see you in an hour or so." There was slight talking in the background. "And Bumble Bee says hello to Cyborg."

"Okay, he says hello back. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." And he closed the communicator. "See? Raven's not the only mother who worries about her children."

"I know," said Beast Boy.

Just then the doors opened and Raven entered, holding her head. She looked slightly pale and went to make herself some tea. Beast Boy quickly jumped up to help her.

"Oh sit back down," said Raven filling her kettle. "I can make my own tea."

"You've been sick in the bathroom for the last half hour," said Beast Boy going to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Beast Boy, as long as I'm able to move I'm going to do things for myself," said Raven. "In about another month or two, though, I won't be able to and then you can help me."

"Okay, but if you need anything…"

"I'll call for you, yes," said Raven turning the stove top on. "Now go watch your game and gossip about your wives."

This made all the men suddenly realize that Raven had heard them, somehow. Darn her and her powers! They each gave a nervous laugh and pretended that they had no idea what she was talking about. She smirked and went about the kitchen, making herself something to eat.

Caley began to cry and Robin hopped up. Beast Boy went back over to the couch and sat down. Soon Raven joined him and Cyborg with a cup of tea and a sandwich. She ate hungrily and seemed quite satisfied with each bite. Raven usually never ate like this, only when she was pregnant. It was always a funny sight to see, since she could usually live on two meals and a pot of tea a day. Now that she had twins growing within her she ate the most she had ever eaten in her life. She always had something edible in her hand.

Robin returned with Caley in his arms. She was fussing and he went to get her a bottle. She was eight months old and was getting big. Her dark orange hair covered her whole head and was now askew since she had been asleep. Robin sat back down on the couch, which was now full of people, and began to feed her the bottle he warmed up.

Just then the alarmed sounded, which meant trouble. "Damn," said Robin. "Raven, would you mind?"

"No problem," said Raven taking Caley and the bottle.

All three men jumped up and headed out. Raven sighed and felt a knot in her stomach. She knew that whatever was going on had nothing to do with Alex, but she couldn't help thinking that the school was burning down or there was a terrorist attack or someone had gone into the school, and so on and so on.

Two hours later everyone returned home. Bumble Bee and Starfire had met the men at the scene of the appending crime. Then they picked up Alex from school, since they had finished just in time. Of course, Raven was still at home with Caley worrying up a storm. When they all came through the door, she finally felt relieved.

"Thank goodness you're home," she said standing. She handed Caley to Starfire and went to her son. She picked him up in a large hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"Great," said Alex with a smile. She put him back down and he reached into his backpack pulled out a few papers. "We colored pictures, see?" He handed her a couple papers with drawings on them. "Are they fridge worthy?"

"Of course they are," said Raven with a smile and went to hang them up on the fridge. "I'm so glad you had a nice day."

"Yeah, it was great," said Alex skipping around the room. "Everyone was really nice and I made a lot of friends."

"That's wonderful," said Raven placing the pictures on the fridge with magnets.

"I can't wait to go back!" he said running off to his room to put his backpack away.


	4. Awareness

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4

Raven woke up and could barely see over her large stomach. She looked over at Beast Boy, who was still passed out. The morning's light was shining right in her eyes and she groaned. She tried to sit up, but had no luck. She was still tired and she was seven months pregnant. Not a good combination in the morning. She slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed and slipped off, just being able to catch her feet on the way down and pull herself up. She steadied herself by placing her hand on her back and began to waddle towards the door so she could go to the bathroom.

Once she had relieved her bladder she looked at herself in the mirror. Her violet hair was messy and her eyes were still puffy from sleep. She looked at her body with disgust. Her breasts were beginning to swell with milk and her stomach was very large. She hated the way she looked. She felt so… fat. This really was the biggest she had ever been. She sighed and headed back to her room to get more sleep.

She sat down on the bed and Beast Boy was launched two inches into the air. He woke up with a start and looked around. Raven had tried her best not to wake him and now she wad mad at herself.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you," said Raven. "I did my best not to. My stupid fat body did it."

"You're not fat," said Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I am," said Raven pushing him away.

"Raven, you're pregnant," said Beast Boy ignoring her pushes. "If your stomach wasn't large I'd be worried. But no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me."

"How can you think I'm attractive?" asked Raven pushing him away again. "I look like a cow."

"You do not," said Beast Boy laughing in disbelief. "You look perfectly healthy. And you're the most stunningly gorgeous woman I've ever met. Now let's go back to sleep." He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. Raven snuggled into his arms and felt the warmth of his body against her. He always knew what to say.

As comfortable as she was with Beast Boy, she couldn't fall back to sleep. Both babies were fidgeting about and she was being kicked. She wanted them to calm down and go back to sleep, but it seemed like they were awake for the day. She knew that they knew that the time was close. She had read that most twins were born early, so for all she knew she only had one month left.

An hour later Beast Boy was ready to get up and so he helped Raven up. She waddled her way to the common room and sat down on the couch. Everything ached and she was really wishing that this pregnancy was over with. While she sat Beast Boy made her breakfast and brought it to her. Luckily it was Saturday and Alex didn't have school. He was still asleep and so was Arielle.

Robin was sitting at the table reading the paper and Starfire was still asleep, as was Caley. Cyborg entered quite refreshed and went to make his own breakfast around Beast Boy, who was making his own now.

"Aw man, there isn't any milk left," said Cyborg as he looked through the fridge.

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "There's plenty."

"I mean regular milk," said Cyborg. "Not your soy crap."

"Well maybe you should be a little more specific," said Beast Boy smugly.

"Specific? Man, when do I ever talk about milk and mean soy milk?" asked Cyborg.

"Could you two please stop arguing!" said Raven rubbing her temples as she put her plate down. "I have a splitting headache already."

"Sorry," said Beast Boy going over to her. He took her empty plate and asked, "Do you want something for it?"

"No, I just want it quiet," said Raven.

"Okay," said Beast Boy giving her a kiss. As he put her empty plate in the sink the common room doors opened and in walked Arielle, her doll in her arms. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning as she walked in in her little yellow nightgown. "Good morning, baby girl." He went over to her and scooped her up. "You ready for breakfast?"

"No," said Arielle resting her head on Beast Boy's chest.

"You wanna see mumma?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Okay, let's take you to mumma," said Beast Boy and he brought her over to Raven.

"Good morning, sweetie" said Raven kissing Arielle. Arielle got as close to her mother as she could and wrapped an arm around her mother's pregnant stomach. She rested her head on her mother and Raven wrapped an arm around her daughter. She was still quite tired and just wanted her mother.

Suddenly the sound of Caley's crying echoed through the tower. Starfire entered a few minutes later with the crying babe in her arms. She looked quite tired. "I do not understand why she is so fussy," said Starfire.

"Some babies are just like that, Star," said Robin.

"Well I do not want her to be like this anymore," said Starfire.

"I'm starting to get used to the sound of babies crying," said Cyborg. "I mean, the tower's turned into a regular daycare center," he laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up Cy," said Beast Boy. "But just remember that _you're_ probably next."

Cyborg stopped laughing and realized that he was right. Once he and Bumble Bee were married they were sure to start a family. And since he was forbidding Robin and Starfire from having anymore and Raven and Beast Boy were certainly done now, it was pretty certain that he was next in line to be a dad.

That day they were moving Cyborg and Bumble Bee to a new room on the unused floor. They were going to convert their room into a nursery for the twins. Cyborg and Bumble Bee didn't mind; in fact, they liked the privacy they would have now. Raven couldn't really do much, so she was in charge of baby sitting the children.

"Mumma, where's my outer space video?" asked Alex as he looked through the Titans video archive.

"I don't know, Alex," said Arielle as she sat feeding Caley a bottle.

"I left it right there," said Alex pointing.

"Someone must have put it away," said Raven.

"But it's not here," said Alex.

"Then why don't you watch another video, instead?" asked Raven, her headache returning. It really wasn't Alex's fault. It was this horrid pregnancy.

"Okay," Alex sighed. "But I really wanted to watch that one."

"I know sweetheart," said Raven. "But I really can't help you look for it."

"I know," said Alex grabbing his other space video and popping it in. "You're tired from my baby brothers."

"Mumma pay wiff me?" asked Arielle. She was sitting on the floor with her little collection of dolls and such.

"I'd love to," said Raven. "But mumma has to sit up here."

"Okay," said Arielle standing up. She placed a doll on Ravens stomach and moved the rest up onto the couch. "You be her," she said with a smile and indicated to the doll resting on Ravens stomach.

"Alright, give me a moment," said Raven with a smile. Caley was done eating anyway and Raven burped her. She put her in her little bouncy seat and then took the doll her daughter gave her. "What's her name?"

"That's Christina," said Arielle. "And this is Molly, an Josie, an Emma." And then she went into her own little doll world and Raven tried to keep up. She wasn't really sure what her daughter was saying or what was going on, but she was enjoying the time she was spending with her.

Caley began to cry and Raven sighed. She put the doll down and leaned down to see what was wrong with her this time. Suddenly Alex stood up and went to her. "Mumma, I can get her to stop crying," he said.

"You can?" said Raven with a smile.

"Yeah, watch," said Alex. He knelt down next to Caley and took her little hand. He hushed her and to Ravens surprise Caley calmed down, stopped crying, and actually fell asleep. "See?"

"Alex, how did you do that?" asked Raven, a little shocked.

"I dunno," said Alex shrugging. "I always make people feel better when they're upset."

Raven realized that her son was becoming aware of his powers. She was glad that they were such innocent powers. There was no way he could ever get in trouble for calming people.

"I'll make sure to let your Uncle Robin and Auntie Starfire know," said Raven with a smile. "You'll probably be their favorite nephew." Alex smiled and sat back down to watch his movie.

"Mumma!" Arielle said, calling her mothers attention back to the game they were playing with the dolls. Raven picked her doll back up and started to play again.

That night everyone was exhausted from all of the work they had done. Cyborg and Bumble Bee, with help from Robin, moved all of their stuff down to their new room while Beast Boy and Starfire began to work on turning the room into a nursery. They had a few more days work ahead of them, but they had definitely made a dent. Beast Boy dragged himself into bed and moaned as his tired bones settled into the mattress.

"Tired, are we?" laughed Raven.

"Very," said Beast Boy. "Do you know how heavy all of Cyborg's electronics are?"

"I'm going to guess extremely," said Raven with a smile.

"Beyond that," said Beast Boy. "I actually think I sprained the muscles in my arms."

"Then you deserve a good night's sleep," said Raven kissing him. They both settled in and snuggled next to each other. Raven was stuck sleeping on her back and Beast Boy was on his side next to her.

A few hours later Beast Boy was awakened to someone tapping him. He awoke with a start and saw that Alex was standing next to his bed. "Alex?"

"I had a nightmare," said Alex. "Can I sleep with you?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Sure." He lifted Alex onto the bed, only then realizing how sore his arms really were, and then tried to go back to sleep. Alex crawled in between his mother and father and cuddled in for the night. A few minutes later, right when Beast Boy was about to fall back to sleep, he heard the door being opened again and the pitter patter of little feet go over to him.

"Daddy?" asked a sweet little voice.

"What's the matter baby girl?" asked Beast Boy.

"Monster closet," said Arielle on the verge of frightened tears.

"Alright, get in," he said and helped her up too. She crawled in between Alex and Beast Boy and got as close to her father as she could.

Raven suddenly woke up with a Charlie horse, which she got a lot during her pregnancies, and then noticed all of the people in her bed. "What's going on?"

"Nightmare," said Beast Boy pointing to Alex. "And monster in the closet."

Raven let this sink into her half sleeping mind and then lay back down to go to sleep. Soon the whole Logan family was asleep. All four, well six, of them.


	5. Two More Logans

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

Raven hadn't felt well all day and her mother instincts had told her that it was time. She didn't want to throw the entire tower into a panic, so she cautiously went up to Beast Boy who was sitting on the couch with Arielle on his lap.

"Beast Boy?" she said calmly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"I think it's time to go to the hospital," said Raven.

Beast Boy's smile faded and he moved Arielle off of him so he could stand up. "You're going into labor?" he asked.

"Just about," said Raven. "I've been feeling some strong contractions for a while now."

"But it's too early," said Beast Boy.

"No it's not, I'm eight and a half months," said Raven. "Most twins are born early." She closed her eyes and winced as the pain shot through her. "Look, can we discuss this in the car?"

"Okay, let me go tell everyone," said Beast Boy and he ran off.

"But…" she started, but he was gone. She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go to the car myself." She waddled her way across the room and Arielle went to her, taking her hand.

"I'll take you," said Arielle with a smile.

"Thank you, sweet heart," said Raven smiling warmly back.

They had just made it to the garage when Beast Boy entered with everyone behind him. "Raven, you scared me to death! I leave for two seconds and you're gone."

"Well where else did you think I was going to go?" she asked as another contraction hit.

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital," said Bumble Bee.

Suddenly Alex entered lugging a large suitcase. "I got it, daddy," he said as he hauled it over to Beast Boy.

"Thanks buddy," said Beast Boy taking it and throwing it in the car.

"Are me and Arielle go with you?" he asked.

"Not right now," said Beast Boy helping Raven get into the backseat.

"But I wanna be there when my brothers are born," said Alex.

"They're not coming for a while," said Raven once she was settled in the back. "Besides, you'll just be bored."

"Do you want me to drive, or are you all set?" asked Cyborg.

"No, we're good," said Beast Boy going over to the driver's side. "I'll call."

"Okay, good luck," said Robin.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy climbing in. He started the car up and the two were off, with their whole Titan family waving behind them.

By the time they reached the hospital Raven was moaning horribly and was in a lot of pain. "Now I remember why I wanted to wait to have more children," she said through the pain. "I needed time to forget about the labor pains."

They got her checked in and moved up to a room immediately; on the way her water broke. She knew she was right. She was glad she hadn't ignored those contractions and passed them off as nothing.

"You're about three centimeters," said the doctor. "Hopefully we won't have to do a c-section."

"I hope not," said Raven. "I haven't had any trouble giving birth before."

"Well, twins can sometimes have complications," said the doctor. "But everything seems fine, so I doubt anything will happen. I'll be back in a half an hour." And with that he left.

"Half an hour?" moaned Raven. "I want them out now!" She leaned back into her pillow and sighed.

"Do you want me to get you something for the pain?" asked Beast Boy. "Or is that a stupid question?"

"I think it's too early to ask for anything yet," she said and then braced for a contraction. Beast Boy gave her his hand and she squeezed it as the pain came and went. "We're done now, right?"

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're done having children," said Raven. "I think four is enough. I would rather have had one now and them maybe another one in two or three years, but oh well. Two at once it'll have to be."

"Yeah, I think we're done," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Our plate is plenty full. Besides, we gotta give the others time to catch up."

Raven smiled and then winced again, crushing poor Beast Boy's hand. He winced as well, and gritted his teeth. She slowly released her grasp and Beast Boy gingerly took his hand away.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said shaking his aching hand.

Three hours passed and Beast Boy finally made the call home that she was going to start pushing. Raven was relieved that this was all finally coming to an end. She was given an epidural and was feeling much better. The doctor arrived and the time had come.

"Okay, here we go," said the doctor once he was in place. "Are you ready?"

"Quite," said Raven.

"Alright, on the count of three I want you to start pushing," said the doctor.

"I know the drill," said Raven.

"Okay, one… two…"

Alex and Arielle were lying on the waiting room floor coloring in a coloring book. Caley was asleep in her mother's arms, after Alex had calmed her down. Robin was sitting next to his wife, his leg shaking with slight boredom. Bumble Bee was flipping through a magazine and Cyborg was just glad that for once he didn't have to be a wing man to a dad to be.

Finally Beast Boy came out into the waiting room, a smile on his face. The whole group looked up. Alex and Arielle jumped up and ran to him yelling excitedly, "Daddy!" They clamped onto his legs and he ruffled their hair.

"Are they here?" asked Alex.

"I'm a big sister?" asked Arielle.

"Yup," said Beast Boy. "There are two more Logans in the world." Alex began to jump around and Arielle clapped.

"How is Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Very tired," said Beast Boy. "She's asleep, but I'll take you to see them."

Beast Boy led them down the hall to the wall with the giant glass window. On the other side were dozens of newborns in little bassinets. He lifted Arielle in his arms and Alex stood on his tiptoes to see around all the other babies.

"Where are they?" asked Alex.

"There," said Beast Boy pointing to two little blue bassinets. In them lay two little pink infants. The tags on their cribs read "Logan". They were both asleep and seemed very relaxed.

"They look just like Arielle when she was born," said Cyborg.

"They look to be a good size," said Bumble Bee. "Considerin they were born early."

"Yeah, they're normal and healthy," said Beast Boy. "And identical."

"So how are you gonna tell them apart?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, luckily, one of them has a little birthmark on his right arm," said Beast Boy. "I'll show it to ya later, it looks like a heart."

"Oh, how sweet," said Bumble Bee.

"Daddy, what're their names?" asked Alex.

"We haven't decided yet, buddy," said Beast Boy. "I have to talk to mumma first."

"I wanna see mumma," said Arielle.

"Okay, I'm sure she wants to see you," said Beast Boy and they all headed to Ravens room.

Raven was exhausted, but felt pretty good thanks to the drugs. She couldn't wait to see her sons again. The door opened and she saw Beast Boy holding Arielle and all the others behind him.

"Hi everyone," she said tiredly.

"I just showed them the twins," said Beast Boy with a smile. "They wanted to see you."

"Mumma!" said Arielle and reached for her. Beast Boy bent down so the two could hug and then put her down. Alex went over next and gave her a hug and a kiss as well.

"So you saw your little brothers?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Alex smiling. "I can't wait to hold 'em."

After they visited her for a while they all headed back to the tower. Now that they were gone Raven felt a little stronger and asked for her sons. They were brought in and both parents took one.

"You ready to think about names?" asked Beast Boy.

"I guess," said Raven. "Shall we keep on with the "A" streak?"

"Why not?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Alright, you think of an "A" name for him," she said indicating to the boy in Beast Boy's arms. "And I'll think of one for this one."

"Sounds fair," said Beast Boy.

"Just don't think of anything stupid," said Raven getting serious.

"Yeah, like I'm going to give one of our sons a stupid name," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you said that if you had the chance, you would have named Alex Levi," said Raven.

"And what's wrong with Levi?" asked Beast Boy. "It's a cool name!"

"Just stick to "A" names," said Raven growing tired.

"Fine," said Beast Boy. He walked around the room for a little while, rocking the little boy in her arms. The boys did look like Arielle, though their hair was blond like Alex's. They probably looked just like Alex did when he was born, but Beast Boy wouldn't have known.

"I have one," said Raven smiling down at her son. "I'll name you Austin."

"That's a good name," said Beast Boy. "You're so good at naming."

"Austin Victor Logan," said Raven.

"Victor?" asked Beast Boy.

"After Cyborg," said Raven.

"He'll like that," laughed Beast Boy. He paced back and forth for a few more minutes and then finally his brain was struck. "I got it! Aaron."

"Oh, I like that name," said Raven, approving.

Beast Boy smiled proudly. "Aaron Richard Logan, after Robin of course."

"Sounds perfect," said Raven smiling.


	6. Through the Camera

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

"And here we see Raven, a mother for the third and fourth time," said Beast Boy. He was walking around with a camcorder and was, at the moment, focusing in on Raven. He had grown found of recording his kids when they were playing and recording the family on holidays. The twins were a little over a week old and they had been home for only a couple days. Raven was sitting on the couch, looking tired still. She smiled and waved to the camera.

"Get it off of me," she said through her smile.

Beast Boy chuckled and said, "Sure. Okay, let's move on to see Alex and Austin." Alex was holding his little brother, Austin, and had a large smile on his face. "Say hi."

"Hi daddy," said Alex beaming and rolling his eyes.

"Alex is the best big brother there is," said Beast Boy proudly. Alex smiled and kissed Austin on the head. "And over here is Arielle with Aaron." She was sitting with Aaron in her arms and Raven was sitting next to her, to make sure she had a good grip of him. "This is her first time being a big sister and she's doing a great job. Say hi, Arielle."

"Hi," she said waving and letting go of Aaron for a moment. Luckily Ravens hands were already there and propped the child up as his sister let go of him for a second. Arielle quickly saw her mistake and went back to holding her little brother.

"And now we're back to mumma," said Beast Boy focusing in on Raven again. Raven suddenly had a smug look on her face and she was slightly giggling. "What are you laughing about?"

"You just mixed your sons up," said Raven.

"What?" asked Beast Boy in disbelief. "No I didn't. Alex has Austin and Arielle has Aaron."

"Aaron has the birthmark," said Raven. "Go check the baby Arielle is holding."

"Alright, I will," said Beast Boy and he moved over to Arielle. He gingerly slipped the baby's right sleeve up and saw that there was no heart birthmark. "Uh oh." Beast Boy went over to Alex's baby and lifted that child's right sleeve. And there was the birthmark. "Woops," he laughed nervously. "I guess Alex has Aaron and Arielle has Austin." In the background the other Titans were laughing. Beast Boy lifted the camera over to them and began to record them as well. "Yeah, yeah. Ha ha, Beast Boy mixed up his kids."

"Give him a break, guys," said Bumble Bee. "They're identical, after all."

"Thank you, Bee," said Beast Boy focusing in on her. She smiled and waved. She and Cyborg were cooking together in the kitchen. "And here, ladies and gentlemen, we see the future Mister and Misses Stone. At this point they're still engaged and are childless."

"Any reason you're narratin?" asked Cyborg.

"Your kids might watch this someday," said Beast Boy. "I just want them to know what's going on." He panned over to Robin who was reading the paper and Starfire who was feeding baby Caley. "And here we see the Grayson family. Everyone wave!" Robin waved, but never looked away from his paper. Starfire smiled and waved enthusiastically. She then took Caley's little hand and waved it as well. "Caley's gonna be one next month."

"Daddy!" said Arielle running over to him.

Beast Boy looked down through the camera and saw his daughter pulling at his leg. He quickly looked over to Raven and saw that she had Aaron, or Austin. He was a little confused again. "What's up, baby girl?"

"Turn it off," she said, pointing to the camera.

"Why?"

"I hasta tell you somethin," she said.

"Okay," he said and pretended to turn it off. "There, it's off."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, now what do you need to tell me?" he asked. He zoomed in on her beautiful little face.

"Aless didn't clean his room," she said.

"I did too!" called Alex.

Beast Boy looked up and over at Alex, who was still holding his brother. "Arielle, don't be a tattle tale," said Beast Boy.

"I'm not," said Arielle.

"Please, what is a tattle tale?" asked Starfire in a whisper to Robin, but Beast Boy still looked over and recorded her.

"I'll tell you later," said Robin.

Beast Boy pointed the camera back over to Alex. "Alex, why didn't you clean your room? I thought I asked you to do that yesterday?"

"I did," said Alex calmly. He was obviously telling the truth, so Beast Boy went back to Arielle.

"Arielle, are you lying?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Arielle. "Aless, um, left his toys out."

"He did?" asked Beast Boy, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, an you know what?" she asked, beginning to twirl her hair.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, quite amused by this conversation.

"He didn't pick them up," she said confidently.

"I'm gonna do it later," said Alex from across the room. "I just wanted to hold Austin and Aaron."

"But mumma said…" started Arielle.

"Arielle," said Beast Boy.

She looked back over to the camera and knew that she was probably in trouble. She put a cute smile on her face and began to twiddle her fingers. "Yes, daddy?"

"Is your room clean?" asked Beast Boy.

Arielle's face went blank and she realized that it wasn't. She began to cutely twirl back and forth and said, "Put it on." She was, of course, talking about the camera which had been on all the time.

"Okay, it's on," said Beast Boy. "Now, tell me, is your room cleaned?"

"I love you, daddy," she said with a sweet smile while batting her eyes. She was almost two and a half and she knew who she was. She was daddy's little girl, and she used that to her advantage. Unfortunately, it wouldn't work this time.

"I love you too," said Beast Boy. "Do you know what you need to do?"

"What?" she asked, still smiling hopefully.

"Go clean your room," he said. Then he looked up and over to Alex and said, "Alex, why don't you help her?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're the best big brother there is," said Beast Boy. "And your little sister doesn't know how to clean her room."

Alex sighed and said, "Okay. Can someone take Aaron?"

"I'll take him," said Bumble Bee walking over. "I haven't gotten a turn in a while." She softly took Aaron and Alex went over to Arielle. He took her hand and the two went off and out of the common room. Beast Boy followed them the whole way.

"Beast Boy, can you please turn that thing off, now?" asked Raven standing up with Austin in her arms.

"Okay, okay," said Beast Boy. "Say good bye everyone."

"Good bye!" everyone said firmly and Beast Boy finally turned it off.

"They need to eat," said Raven heading out of the room. "Beast Boy, grab Aaron."

Beast Boy went to Bumble Bee and traded the camera for his son. Then he followed Raven out of the common room and towards their room. Once in, Raven sat down in her rocking chair and got ready to feed her sons. Beast Boy took Austin as well and waited for Raven. She exposed both breasts and then took each son and placed them to one.

"Thank God you came with two," said Beast Boy smirking.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't have had them instead," said Raven, smirking back.

"Oh, that's just weird," said Beast Boy shuddering.

Raven smiled and relaxed her head back into the chair. She was so tired; all she wanted to do was sleep. She was glad that this was the last time she would have to go through this. Pregnancy, that is. She knew it would be a long time before she would be able to have a good and proper rest from her children. But she didn't mind, she loved them too much to care.

"I'm gonna go check on Alex and Arielle," said Beast Boy. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," said Raven. "We're not going anywhere."

Beast Boy smiled and headed out of the room. He went down to Arielle's room and peeked inside. Alex was scooping up Arielle's dolls and putting them on her shelf. Arielle was picking up her dirty clothes and throwing them in her clothes bin.

"How's it goin in here?" asked Beast Boy, revealing himself.

"Good," said Alex.

"Aless is helping," said Arielle.

"Well, you're both doin a good job," said Beast Boy. "Keep it up."

"Okay," they both said.

"Daddy, can I have ice cream?" asked Arielle sweetly.

"When you're done," said Beast Boy. "But don't tell your mother," he added with a whisper.

"Okay," she said in a whisper back.

Beast Boy left the two be and went back to Raven. She was slowly rocking back and forth as the two boys fed. "How are they doing?" she asked.

"Great," said Beast Boy. "Thank God they get along so well."

"Well, for now they do," said Raven. "That Arielle, she's going to be a handful when she gets older."

"Don't worry, I've got her in the palm of my hand," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"I think it's the other way around," chuckled Raven.

"I can't help it," said Beast Boy. "She's just so damn cute."

"Well, you better not let her think she can control you," said Raven. "That's how brats are made."

"Fine, I'll be firmer with her," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, I know you don't want to," said Raven. "But I really don't want to be the mean parent and you the fun parent."

"Hey, I've always been the fun guy," said Beast Boy. "I can't help it if I'm the fun parent."

"Yes, you go ahead and think that," said Raven closing her eyes.


	7. The Note

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7

Bumble Bee was looking through all of the dresses in the bridal shop. The wedding wasn't for another five months, but she was afraid that if she didn't keep working on it she would fall behind. Starfire and Raven had been there before, getting the wedding jitters, and were there to help. They had two twin strollers, one holding the two month old Austin and Aaron who were asleep, and the other holding one year old Caley and two and a half year old Arielle. Alex was at school and that gave Raven a few free hours.

"Are you sure bridesmaid dresses are supposed to be like this?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Oh yes," said Starfire. "Most dresses of the bridesmaids have puffy sleeves and skirts."

"No they don't," said Raven. "Only the ones you like, Starfire. My bridesmaid dresses were elegant."

"I would rather go elegant than puffy," said Bumble Bee. "Sorry, Star."

"I guess I shall never understand earthly wedding preparations," said Starfire in a sigh.

Bumble Bee walked around a little bit and then came back to the other two with a wide selection in her arms. She held them up for Raven and Starfire to see and asked them what they thought.

"Oh, that one is lovely," said Starfire clapping.

"I thought you said you wanted elegant," said Raven.

"It is elegant," said Bumble Bee.

"We'll look like bananas!" said Raven. The dress Bumble Bee was holding was bright yellow with a white frill down the middle. It did, indeed, look like a peeled banana.

"Fine, what about this one?" asked Bumble Bee holding another one up.

"That's better," said Raven, approving.

"Oh, must it be so dark?" asked Starfire.

"It's navy blue," said Bumble Bee. "It's not that dark."

"But we will stand out next to your white dress," said Starfire. "And it is to be your day, so you should be the one doing the standing out."

Bumble Bee sighed and placed that dress aside as well. While all this was going on the children sat quietly in their carriages. All but one. Little Caley was getting restless and wanted her mother. She began to whine and squirm about in her seat. Arielle saw this and offered her her favorite doll.

"Caley, you wanna hold Christine?" asked Arielle.

"Mama," said Caley looking away from the doll and towards her mother.

"She's busy," said Arielle. "Hold Christine."

"Mama," said Caley again growing upset. She leaned back into her seat and began to rub her eyes tiredly. She was in a little yellow dress and yellow shoes. Her red hair was down with three little barrettes that Starfire loved to put in her hair. She grabbed one and began to play with it while she whined.

Arielle sighed and looked around. She didn't like feeling upset, which she was since Caley was, and looked for anything to take her mind off of it. She wished her brother was there to calm Caley down. She was in a little purple sweat suit with a bright pink flower in the middle of the shirt. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink scrunchy. She kicked her little legs back and forth in a bored manner and watched as her princess sneakers went back and forth.

The twins were fast asleep in their carriage. They were in matching blue onezies and each had a blue pacifier in his mouth. They were definitely identical. They even slept in a similar fashion that was absolutely adorable.

"Okay, we hafta choose between these two," said Bumble Bee holding up two bridesmaid gowns. One was champagne colored with a green sash and the other was pale pink with a ruffled neck. Both were elegant, but both were very different.

"It's your wedding," said Raven. "You choose whichever one you want."

"But I don't want you to wear somethin you hate," said Bumble Bee.

"I like both," said Starfire.

"Okay, so, Raven, you choose," said Bumble Bee.

"Bumble Bee, I don't really care," said Raven. "Choose the one you like better or the one you hate. Personally I would want to get Starfire back for making us wear those dreadful pink dresses."

"But I like both," said Starfire. "Wait… I thought you liked those dresses."

"No one liked those dresses," said Raven.

"Okay, okay," said Bumble Bee. "I choose… this one." She held up the champagne dress. Raven was very relieved, since she didn't like the pink one.

"Wonderful," said Starfire.

"Okay, let's go order some in your sizes," said Bumble Bee and they all headed to the front desk. Raven and Starfire grabbed the carriages and began to push them. Caley had fallen asleep and Arielle was relieved.

Once that was done they headed back home. Raven had to go pick up Alex from school and it was naptime all around for the kids. The men were busy doing various things, including taking down a few criminals, and would be out for a while.

Raven waited outside of the school in the parking lot. She was in the new T-van that Cyborg reluctantly made. The twins were asleep in their car seats, which were on the two middle seats. And Arielle was nodding off in her own car seat all the way in the back, her doll safely tucked in her arms.

Suddenly all the children were being led out of the school. She looked among the children and saw a beautiful blond head and knew it was Alex. He knew where she was, since she parked there every day, and spotted her right away. A large smile grew on his face and he waved. She waved back and started the van back up. He reached it and opened the door up excitedly.

"Hi mumma!" he said as the door flew open. He was a little too loud and woke up everyone who had been napping. Arielle was a little startled, but quickly went back to sleep. The twins, on the other hand, weren't very happy and began to cry. "Sorry," said Alex feeling bad.

"It's okay," Raven said in a sigh. "They'll fall back to sleep when we start moving."

Alex sat next to Arielle, in a booster seat, in the back. He buckled himself in and Raven pulled out of the school. The twins were still crying and now Alex felt really bad. He leaned as far as he could to them, which was hard since he was strapped in, but he reached them. He softly stroked their little blond heads and hushed them. Slowly the two stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"They're asleep again," whispered Alex.

"Thank you sweet heart," said Raven with a smile. "Now sit back in your seat." Her mother senses were always at work and she was always nervous that something would happen. Alex smiled and sat back. "So what did you do today?"

"We learned a song to remember the alphabet," said Alex. "And then we glued macaroni onto colored paper, I chose blue, so that it spelt out our name."

"Sounds like fun," said Raven.

"And then at recess we played with jump ropes," said Alex continuing on. "And Joey tripped and got stuck in the ropes. But he was okay and I helped him up. Oh!" He reached into his backpack and grabbed a small piece of paper. "My teacher wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"I dunno," said Alex shrugging. "She said it was important."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?" she asked getting serious.

"No," said Alex.

"Are you sure?" asked Raven looking at him through her rearview mirror.

"Yes," said Alex innocently.

Raven knew that Alex never lied; he was just too pure and innocent to do such a thing. Now her mind was full of questions as to what was in the note from his teacher. She looked at him again and saw him looking out the window. He certainly didn't seem nervous, so it mustn't have been anything bad. She saw Arielle's little head bent forward, fast asleep. She looked at her twins and saw that they were also asleep, thanks to Alex.

Poor Raven had a bit of trouble getting all of her children into the tower. She had two portable car seats in her hands and Alex was dragging the grumpily half asleep Arielle in behind her. The men were back and were lounging about. Starfire and Bumble Bee were there as well and everything seemed pretty calm. As soon as Beast Boy saw Raven and the kids he jumped up to help.

"Thanks," said Raven as he came over and took the twins.

"Daddy, I've got some stuff to show you," said Alex excitedly.

"You do?" asked Beast Boy with a smile.

"Yeah," he said and then ran off towards his room to put his backpack away.

Raven picked up the very tired Arielle and said, "I'm going to put her down and then I have to feed them."

"Okay," said Beast Boy and he headed towards their room.

After Arielle was put down and the twins had their little tummies filled Raven now had to deal with the whole note issue. She went to the common room and found Alex showing all of his papers to Beast Boy.

"My teacher says that I'm really good at coloring," said Alex proudly.

"You sure are," said Beast Boy admiring his son's work.

"Alex, can I have that note from your teach?" asked Raven.

"Sure," said Alex reaching into his pocket.

"What note?" asked Beast Boy.

"My teacher gave me a note to give to you," said Alex. He handed the note over to Raven and then gathered all of his papers back up. "I'm gonna go play in my room." And with that he left.

"Why the hell would his teacher send him home with a note?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, let's see," said Raven and she opened the note to read it. It read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Logan,_

_I thought you should know that Alex is one of the best students that I or any other teacher has ever seen. He is not only disciplined and polite, but he knows how to calm the class down when they are getting disruptive. It is actually quite interesting to watch him. He seems to have the ability to make everyone around him happy and cooperative. He is also very willing to learn and excels in everything he does. I don't usually say anything, but I thought you should know that you should be very proud of him._

_Sincerely, Ms. Merriweather_

Raven felt very relieved and she handed the note over to Beast Boy. He read it and smiled.

"And here I thought it was going to be something bad," said Beast Boy.


	8. A Big Party

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8

The whole tower was decorated once again. Alex was bouncing around unlike anything they had ever seen before. That was because not only was it his sixth birthday, but this was the first time he was going to have a friend birthday party. He had made so many friends in school that Raven and Beast Boy agreed to let him have his friends over. This was the first time the Titans were really going to be having people in their home, so they had to make the right impression.

"Did you get the games?" asked Alex looking through the bags of decorations and such. He was already wearing a blue party hat that matched his blue overalls and shirt.

"Of course I did, buddy," said Beast Boy. "Hey, get out of there!" he said once he saw that Alex was in the decoration bags.

"How many kids are going to be here?" asked Robin as he did his best to set up the piñata that Alex insisted on having because a bunch of other kids had had one at their party.

"Twenty, I think," said Beast Boy.

"Twenty kids!" said Robin.

"And their parents," said Raven from the kitchen.

"Jesus, that's a lot of people," said Robin shaking his head.

"Well, we can't help it if our son's the most popular guy in school," said Beast Boy proudly.

"Beast Boy, he's in kindergarten," said Raven. "There are no popular kids yet."

"Just a preview of things to come," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Cuz, by the look of how things are goin, he's gonna be."

"Mumma, Aaron and Austin's crying," said Arielle skipping into the room. She was in her favorite pink party dress and was twirling around in it.

"Okay, thank you," said Raven and she headed out of the room to her babes.

"Well, I'm done," said Bumble Bee tying up the last party favor bag. She and Starfire had been working on them all morning.

"What a wonderful idea," said Starfire admiring them. "To give gifts to others instead of receive them."

"I'm not getting any presents?" asked Alex shocked.

"Don't worry, you're gonna get plenty," said Beast Boy. Just then Cyborg walked in with a pile of them in his arms. "See?"

Alex was pleased and went off to bother Robin with the piñata. Beast Boy was done with the decorations and was pretty pleased with the results. He looked out the window and saw the ferry heading towards their tower with all the party guests.

"They're here," he said. "I'll go bring 'em in."

"I wanna go too!" said Alex.

"Alright birthday boy," said Beast Boy scooping him up. "Let's go get your friends."

"Oh, I must go get Caley," said Starfire going to wake her napping daughter for the party.

"Cyborg, do you think the tower can withstand twenty little kids?" asked Robin.

"Well, it's held up after like a dozen Titan get-togethers," said Cyborg. "And multiple villain attacks. But if it isn't ruined by the end of this day, we can officially call it indestructible."

While the Titans did their last quick preparations Raven entered with both boys in her arms. They were five months old now and were very interested in what was going on around them. She put them in their little seats so they could see everything that was going on.

"Where's Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Showin the party guests in," said Bumble Bee.

"They're here!" asked Raven. "I'm not even ready." She ran off to make herself look presentable. She was nervous about meeting all of these other parents and the last thing she wanted them to think was that she was one of those mothers who spends the day in her pajamas.

Just as she returned the doors opened and a crowd of people entered. They were all a little in awe of the fact that they were meeting the Titans, the people who kept their city safe for so many years.

"And this is where the party is," said Beast Boy showing them in.

"Cool," said all of the children at once.

"Come on, I'll show you around," said Alex to all of his friends, and then ran off.

"Don't run!" called Beast Boy. "Come on in." He said to all of the parents. They slowly entered and looked around at the size of the common room. They were met with friendly smiles from the rest of the Titans.

"Hi everyone," said Raven going over to them and shaking everyone's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"And over there is Cyborg, Bumble Bee, and Robin," said Beast Boy. "Where's Starfire?"

"Getting Caley ready," said Robin.

Suddenly all of the kids reentered behind Alex, who was running. "Don't run!" called Raven this time. They all slowed down and Alex went to show them all of the games they were going to play and the piñata.

After a few minutes the ice was finally broken and everyone grew a little more comfortable. The parents relaxed and finally took off their coats. They realized that even though they were Titans, they were just regular people too. The kids had gotten over the fact that their favorite superheroes were there, and began to play with Alex.

Not all of the children were from Alex's class, a few were siblings of his classmates. So that meant that there were even more kids than expected. But the Titans really didn't mind. And there were a few for Arielle and Caley to play with. One parent was pregnant, so there went the hope that for once someone wouldn't be pregnant on Alex's birthday.

"You're children are gorgeous," said a mother named Marcia. She was about thirty and had short auburn hair. She looked like the average soccer mom, with a smile on her face and a schedule in her head.

"Thank you," said Raven. She had noticed that the youngest parents there were still five years older than her and Beast Boy. This made her feel a little uncomfortable, but Beast Boy reassured her that it was okay.

"How old are your twins?" asked a mother named Lilly. She was a beautiful blond haired woman in her late twenties.

"Five months three days ago," said Raven.

"Mine are three, but they're at home with their father," said Lilly. "How did your pregnancy go?"

"Not very well," laughed Raven.

"Yeah, same here," said Lilly. Raven now felt a little more comfortable. They were talking to her like any other mother. This was what she had hoped for.

Beast Boy and the rest of the guys were hanging out around the snack table. They had more diverse conversations going on than the women. Robin was talking to a few about his favorite crime cases with plenty of gore. Cyborg was keeping a few entertained explaining all of the electronics he had put into tower and then they went into sports. Beast Boy went back and forth in all the conversations, making sure to talk to everyone. He really did know how to handle parties.

"Daddy, can we do the piñata now?" asked Alex.

"Not yet," said Beast Boy.

"When can we do it?" asked Alex.

"How about in ten minutes?" said Beast Boy.

"Okay," said Alex running off. He quickly ran back and asked, "How long's ten minutes?"

Beast Boy chuckled and said, "I'll tell you when, now go play." Alex smiled and ran back over to the children.

"Wow, I've never seen a kid so well behaved on their birthday," said one of the fathers named Jeff. He was about thirty or so and looked to be a military man. "How the hell did ya manage that?"

"I dunno," said Beast Boy. "He's just a good kid. Actually, all of my kids are."

"Man, I wish my kids were like that," said another father named Nick. He was in her mid thirties, making Beast Boy really feel young. "My boys are fighting nonstop and my youngest girl just cries and cries."

"Yeah, mine too," said Robin laughing.

After ten minutes went boy Best Boy announced that it was time for the piñata and all the kids squealed. Robin was in charge of the rope that the piñata was hanging on, since he had rigged it up. All the children were lined up; they were jumping up and down with excitement. Alex was first so they blindfolded him, turned him around three times, and let him swing away. It was lucky that the common room was so big, there was really no chance of anyone getting hit. Except for poor Robin. As each child went up for a turn he had to jump and duck out of the way of the bat. He got hit a couple times, but the best one came from a little girl named Tanya who got Robin right in the… well, let's just say that Cyborg knew that he was going to win America's Funniest Home Videos.

After the piñata was done they had pizza and then cake. After that it was time for gifts, then more games. All of the parents were really impressed with how well they had set up the party. No one was crying; no one threw a tantrum. By the end all the kids were happy.

"Thank you all for coming," said Raven. The ferry was returning to take all the party guests away. "I hope you all had a good time."

"That was the best party ever!" said a red haired little girl named Liza who was missing a tooth in the front.

"I don't wanna leave," moped a little boy named Kevin.

"Can we come back?" asked a boy named Mikey.

"Sure!" said Alex. He waved to all of his friends and they were gone. He sighed happily and then went straight to his pile of presents. He sorted through them and chose one to play with.

"Well, that went over well," said Raven pleased.

"I think everyone enjoyed themselves," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, we must have them back soon!" said Starfire.

"How'd the tower hold up?" asked Robin.

"A little messy, but other than that it's fine," said Cyborg looking around. "How're your nuts?"

Robin growled and said, "Fine. And speaking of which, we're not having any more piñatas."

"But that was my favorite part!" said Alex hearing the conversation.

"Well, I'm not holding it up anymore," said Robin. The other giggled and Robin hobbled away.

"Well, let's clean this place up," said Bumble Bee.


	9. The Newest Newlyweds

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9

Yet another Titan wedding. The tower had never been so full before. It was full of Titans, a few of their spouses that weren't Titans, and children. Of course, Alex was the oldest, so he was in charge of all the younger kids. There were so many people that they almost ran out of room. And that was saying something!

But now they were all sitting within the church, waiting for Bumble Bee to walk down the aisle. Once again, both Raven and Beast Boy were in the wedding party. Their children were set up in the front row, along with Caley, with a few of the other Titans to make sure they were okay. The six month old twins sat in their seats, sleeping and sucking their thumbs.

Finally the music began to swell and Bumble Bee walked down the aisle. Cyborg actually looked pretty nervous up until then. But that all melted away when he saw her. Soon the ceremony was underway and vows were being exchanged. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other from across the way and smiled at each other. They had been married for a little over a year now, yet it seemed like it had been only yesterday. Everything seemed like only yesterday.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee kissed and everyone clapped. They both blushed and then proceeded down the aisle and out of the church. Now it was time for the best part of every wedding. Reception! Alex loved this part of the wedding and he had told Arielle about it in full detail. She couldn't really remember the two she had been to, so she was excited.

Once everyone reached the dance hall the real party started. Cyborg and Bumble Bee made their way around the room to say hello and be congratulated. Alex ran straight to the dance floor and began to dance. He was so cute, not really being able to find the rhythm and just jumping up and down and flailing his arms.

"He definitely takes after you," said Raven as she sat down at their table.

"Yeah, but I think I'm a little more coordinated than that," laughed Beast Boy as he set both baby seats on the table. Arielle ran off to the dance floor and began to dance with her older brother. Austin and Aaron were awake now and quite interested into what was going on. "I think we should show them off now that they're awake."

"Okay," said Raven starting to undo the clasps on the seats. "Who do you want?"

"I'll take Austin," said Beast Boy reaching into one of the seats.

"Then you want this one," said Raven taking the other babe out and handing it to him.

"Damn, I just can't tell them apart!" said Beast Boy. He took the child and got him comfortable in his arms. "So… which one is this again?"

"That's Austin!" said Raven. "I swear, I'm going to get them monogrammed clothes."

"Can we?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up Aaron. They both went out to the dance floor and found Alex and Arielle. Alex had been given plenty of room on the floor since his dancing was very physical and he could accidentally bump into or slap someone. And then they saw the cutest thing ever. Arielle was dancing with her favorite of favorite uncles… Uncle Speedy. The two had a cute little bond and she loved it whenever he came to visit. They asked him to keep an eye on her and Alex and then went off to mingle with everyone.

"I still can't believe you had two!" said Flash.

"And they're both so adorable!" said Jinx. She made baby noises at them and then turned to Flash and slapped him in the arm. "Why can't we have kids yet?"

"Hey, I like things fast," said Flash. "But there are some things I like to take slow."

While those two got into their little argument, Beast Boy and Raven moved onto another group. They made their way around to the room and heard basically the same things. No one could believe that Raven had had twins, everyone thought they were cute, and everyone asked if they were finally done having kids. Beast Boy and Raven happily said, "Yes."

After a while they sat back down to feed the two. Raven had packed plenty of bottles filled with her milk and they each fed one. They watched Alex moved around the dance floor and dance with everyone at least once. The DJ even dedicated a song to Alex and he was beaming. They saw Arielle dancing on Speedy's feet with a large smile on his face.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee finally had a chance to sit down as well. They had spoken to everyone and were in need of a glass of water at least! Their feet were already hurting, at least Bumble Bee's were, and were ready to call it a day. They had no idea how exhausting it was to get married.

"Well, we're probably the last to say it, but congrats," said Beast Boy.

"Thanks," said the two newly weds.

"Tired?" chuckled Raven.

"I never thought I would want to go him in the middle of my own wedding reception," said Bumble Bee.

"Don't worry," said Beast Boy. "All you have to do now is relax and enjoy yourself."

"The only thing you have left to do is your first dance," said Raven.

"Well, it looks like Alex won't be givin us a chance," laughed Cyborg as he spotted the blond little boy spinning around.

"He sure does love to dance," said Bumble Bee.

"Speaking of kids," said Raven. "I don't want to start an argument or anything, but have you thought about kids?"

"Yeah, we have," said Cyborg. "We have to adopt, obviously, but we're gonna wait a little while."

"Well, it's nice to know that you have a plan," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, we decided to figure everything out so we wouldn't end up like them," said Bumble Bee pointing to Jinx and Flash. As much as the two loved each other, when they fought, they fought! They were across the room pointing and yelling at each other, making everyone around them actually laugh.

Speedy came over to the table with Arielle in his arms and said, "Hey guys."

"Speedy, I think you're trying to steal my baby girl," said Beast Boy smiling.

"Yup," said Speedy with a smirk. "She's mine now."

"Hey, if you want one of my kids take a boy," said Beast Boy. "I've got plenty of them."

"I wanna dance more," said Arielle excitedly.

"Okay, let's go," said Speedy with a smile and the two headed back off to the dance floor.

"Wow, I can't believe that," said Bumble Bee. "Speedy told us that he never wanted kids, and here he is practically asking to adopt Arielle."

Robin, Starfire, and Caley came over and sat down. Caley had clung to her mother the whole time and was scared to death of all the people. She had never been there for one of these large events and she hoped to never go to one again.

"Hello everyone," said Starfire sitting down.

"So what's everyone talking about over here?" asked Robin.

"Kids," said Raven.

"That seems to be a running theme," laughed Robin. They had just come from being in the middle of the Jinx/Flash fight.

"Robin and I are thinking of having another," said Starfire.

"Oh no," said Cyborg. "We talked about this, if you want more you have to adopt."

"Cyborg, you can't tell us if we can or can't have kids," said Robin.

"Well, if you are I am not gonna be there," said Cyborg. "And you should find a fallout shelter."

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Cuz, that's the safest place for you to give birth," said Cyborg. "Or back on Tameran."

"Perhaps I shall do that this time," said Starfire thinking.

"Starfire, I'm not really comfortable with you having a child off of this planet," said Robin.

"Why not?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, I just think it would be better if we stayed here," said Robin.

"But Cyborg is right, it would be safer for everyone if I gave birth on my home planet," said Starfire.

"Starfire…" started Robin.

"How about you just not have anymore kids!" said Cyborg, growing tired of this conversation that was growing into an argument. "That'll keep everyone safe and happy."

Soon the reception was winding down and everyone was ready to go home. Cyborg and Bumble Bee had shared their first dance and were happy that they didn't have anything else to do. Alex had passed out from all of the dancing and was now sleeping in a chair with his head resting on his crossed arms on the table. Arielle was asleep too, but she was asleep with her head on Speedy's shoulder.

Everyone headed back to the tower and dragged themselves into bed. The children never woke up as their parents put them in their pajamas and then put them in their beds. Then the parents crawled to their own beds.

"Oh, I hope there aren't any more weddings for a while," said Raven. "They're really more work than anything." She crawled into her bed and let out a long sigh as her muscles relaxed into the cool sheets. Beast Boy joined her and wrapped his arms around her, as they usually slept.

"Well, I think we're good for a while," said Beast Boy settling in.

"Thank God," said Raven, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to her husband. He hugged her tighter and they both let out a pleasant sigh. Their aching bodies absorbed into the bed and into each other.


	10. Family Photo

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 10

Raven softly combed Arielle's strawberry blond hair and then put it into a half ponytail, using a sparkly elastic. She helped her dress into a lovely white dress with purple flowers around the hem. They were going to get their pictures done that day, as well as a family portrait. Raven had wanted to do it for a while and figure that it was time. Arielle had turned three a month before and twins were now nine months old. Alex was going into the first grade in less than two weeks.

"Mumma, I don't like those shoes," said Arielle.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"They hurt," said Arielle.

"They're too small?" asked Raven.

"Yeah," said Arielle.

Raven sighed and put them aside. She went into her daughter's closet and looked for another suitable pair of shoes. Luckily she found a pair of less dressy white shoes, but they would work fine. "Okay, let's get you into these." She helped her put them on and then took a look at her. "Perfect, now go sit on the couch and don't move."

"'kay," said Arielle and off she went.

Beast Boy was getting Alex ready, but luckily he was old enough to dress himself, if he was given the clothes of course. Once he had his nice clothes on Beast Boy parted his hair on the side and gelled it so he looked very proper. Once he was done he sent him to sit on the couch as well and then went to get the twins ready.

Raven was already in their room undressing Austin. Beast Boy took charge of Austin and the two parents began working in unison.

"Is Alex all set?" asked Raven.

"Yup, he's sitting in the common room," said Beast Boy.

"Good," said Raven. She still had to get ready herself, as well as Beast Boy. They hoped the kids could wait a few minutes while they did so.

Once the whole family was dressed and primped they were off to the mall, where the photo studio was. As they drove the kids began to fidget in their nice clothes.

"I don't like my hair like this," said Alex sadly. "It's really stiff."

"You can wash the gel out when we get home," said Beast Boy. "I promise." Alex sighed and leaned on the window. He was all the way in the back with Arielle. The twins were in their seats in the middle.

"Mumma, this dress is scratchy," said Arielle.

"You only have to wear it for a little while," said Raven.

"Why are we getting our pictures taken?" asked Alex.

"Because we want to remember what you looked like when you were this old," said Raven.

"But you have pictures of us," said Arielle.

"This place takes really nice pictures," said Beast Boy. "At a very un nice price," he added under his breath. It was true; the whole package they were getting was going to cost them a pretty penny.

"Can Christine be in the picture?" asked Arielle holding her doll up.

"I would like it if she wasn't," said Raven. "But if you want her, then that's fine."

Arielle hugged her doll close and smiled. She loved that doll more than anything and she would have been devastated if she couldn't be in their family pictures.

They arrived at the mall and the whole clan made their way to the photo studio. There were other families there with other little kids looking rather uncomfortable in their nice clothes.

After a few minutes it was their turn, and they felt bad for the other families that would have to wait for them to be through. Raven knew exactly what she wanted, and it was going to take a long time. She wanted pictures of each of the kids by themselves. Then one of all four. Then one of just Alex and Arielle. Then one of Alex with the twins. Then one of Arielle and the twins. Then just the twins together. Then one with Beast Boy and the three boys. Then one of Raven and Arielle. Then one of Beast Boy and Arielle. Then on of Raven and the three boys. Then the one family picture. Yes, it was quite a package.

By the end each of the kids was feeling slightly cranky and just wanted to strip out of those horrid clothes and go home. They were relieved when their mother finally said, "I think that's it." Alex and Arielle let out a dramatic sigh and said, "Finally."

When they got back to the tower they found Cyborg ranting and raving about something to Robin. Bumble Bee was all smiles and she was laughing at the situation. They had a funny feeling about what it was about.

"Well, you better figure something out," said Cyborg. "Because I'm not gonna be there this time to restrain her."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna talk to Star and figure something out," said Robin. "You won't get caught in the crossfire this time."

"Damn right I'm not, because I'm not gonna be anywhere near the city that day," said Cyborg.

"Hey guys," said Beast Boy. "What's goin on?"

"Starfire's pregnant," said Bumble Bee happily.

"Really?" asked Raven smiling.

"Yeah, she's lying down right now," said Robin. "She was feeling a little dizzy."

"Awesome, dude," said Beast Boy going over to Robin. "Congrats."

"Congrats my ass," mumbled Cyborg.

"Don't worry about him," said Bumble Bee. "We're all happy for you and Star."

"I'll go see if she needs anything," said Raven. She turned to her kids and said, "You can take your clothes off now, but…" Alex and Arielle were already gone and all that was left was their clean clothes left in a pile on the floor. "…don't leave them on the floor," she finished in a sigh.

"Well, let's pray for a boy this time," said Beast Boy patting Robin on the back.

"Have you told Caley yet?" asked Raven picking up her children's clothes off the floor.

"Yeah, I just did," said Robin. "She's a little confused, but I think she has some idea about what's going to happen."

"Yeah, that's how Arielle was when we told her that Raven was pregnant," said Beast Boy.

Alex reemerged into the room with a basketball in his arms. "Uncle Cyborg, wanna play?"

"Sounds good," said Cyborg. He really needed to get his mind off of the fact that Starfire was pregnant again. The two headed up to the roof to play.

Raven went to Starfire and asked if she wanted anything. She said that she was tired and feeling a little queasy, so Raven made her some tea. She gave it to Robin and told him to go bring it to his tired, pregnant, wife. She just loved rubbing in the fact that he was definitely in a committed relationship now. Robin couldn't believe that he had been so afraid of commitment a few short years earlier.

That evening as Raven and Beast Boy put their children to bed they explained that their Auntie Starfire was pregnant. Arielle was excited about it, but for Alex, it really was no big deal. He had watched his mother get pregnant twice and his Auntie Starfire once before. So hearing this news was like finding out it was time to go to the dentist. It was just an annual, common thing to him.

"Poor Cyborg," laughed Beast Boy as he brushed his teeth. "After all he did to keep them from reproducing."

"Well, there wasn't anything he could really do to stop them," said Raven brushing her hair.

"Seriously, though, I'm surprised he didn't slip something into Robin's drinks that makes a guy sterile," chuckled Beast Boy as he spit. "Do they have something like that?"

"Radiation," said Raven tying her hair back. "Though, I doubt it could fit in a drink."

"Ha ha," said Beast Boy sarcastically. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the back of her neck. "You're just so smart, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you," she said playfully back with a smile.

"Ooh, and you've always got those quick comebacks," he said pulling her even closer to him. "Is your brain working faster than mine?"

"Possibly," she giggled.

They stood there for a minute or two in each other's arms. They both closed their eyes and soaked in the moment. The day seemed to just fly by. Each day seemed to fly by these days. It was hard to believe that once in their lives they had time to sit around and actually feel bored. Now they were busy all the time. Not that they were unhappy about it.

"Ready for bed?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Raven and the two went over to their bed.

They crawled in and got comfy. Beast Boy leaned over to her and kissed her. It was a long, sweet kiss that made Raven realize something. He really did love her. She was loved and she loved him with all her heart. As he released the kiss and kept him close and looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," said Beast Boy smiling and kissed her again.

"Thank you," said Raven.

"For what?" asked Beast Boy.

"For loving me," said Raven. "For being so wonderful."

"I could say the same to you," said Beast Boy.

"But you don't know how long I waited to feel this way," said Raven snuggling closer to him. "I always thought that I wasn't meant to love or be loved. And you proved me wrong. So, thank you."

"Wow, I proved you wrong and you're actually happy about it," chuckled Beast Boy.

"Don't get excited, it's a one time deal," said Raven laughing.

"Then I better gloat as much as I can," said Beast Boy. Then he grew a little more serious. "But, I really think you should know that I feel the same way. I always thought I knew what love was, until I fell in love with you. You showed me what actual love felt like. And you've given me everything I've ever wanted."

"Really?"

"Of course! You've given me four beautiful, great children, you've given me your love, and you've promised to always be with me for the rest of my life. I could never ask for anything more."

"Are you always going to feel like that?" asked Raven.

"As long as I live and then some," said Beast Boy kissing her. "We're forever."

Those two words were so simple, yet so perfect. We're forever. Raven could have cried. She held him tightly and didn't let go all night. And Beast Boy never released his grip of her for a moment.


	11. A Very Special Party

**AN: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own or work for Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11

Raven was up early and she began to cook breakfast. Soon everyone would be up and they would start getting ready for the birthday party. It was the twins first birthday and, once again, Raven couldn't believe how the time flew by.

She went to her sons' room and saw them both start to wake up. They slept next to each other in their crib, each with their thumb in their mouth. "Good morning my luvs," she said sweetly. They both began to make little noises and thrashed around so they could stand up. They had just perfected the art of standing and had even taken two steps, each. She lifted Aaron into her arms and then Austin. They were getting heavy, but after having so many children, Ravens upper body was used to lifting heavy things.

She took them out to the kitchen and sat them in their highchairs. As she began to feed them their breakfast, which was a banna flavored baby food, Starfire entered. She was four months pregnant and starting to show, due to her thin body.

"Good morning," said Raven. "Are you feeling okay this morning?"

"Yes, I believe all of the sickness is done," said Starfire going to the fridge and getting out some milk. She sat down and then began to fix herself a plate of everything Raven had cooked. "And now I am hungry all the time."

"I don't miss that," chuckled Raven. "Are you happy about what you're having?"

"Of course I am," said Starfire. "And Robin is quite pleased."

"It's always nice to have at least one of each," said Raven. "You're going to see how different boys are than girls. Sometimes they're harder, sometimes they're easier."

"Which was it for you?" asked Starfire.

"I think all of my kids have been about the same," said Raven. "I mean, Arielle seemed difficult at first, but that wasn't her fault. So, I can't really say that I think either are easier."

"I am hoping that he will be easier that Caley," said Starfire. "I do love her with all of my heart, but her cries are quite distressing. I can not believe how quiet Aaron and Austin are."

The doors to the common room swooshed open and in walked Bumble Bee. She was stretching and had obviously just woken up. "Hey girls," she said. "Coffee ready?"

"Yup," said Raven as she wiped Austin's mouth.

"So, what're y'all talkin about?" she asked as she made her cup of coffee.

"We were discussing the difference between boys and girls," said Starfire.

"Uh… shouldn't you know the difference by now?" asked Bumble Bee in a laugh.

"We mean raising them," said Raven.

"Well, can't say I have anything to say on the subject," said Bumble Bee. "But hopefully I will soon."

"Has the woman gotten back to you yet?" asked Raven.

"She said she would call tomorrow," said Bumble Bee. Her and Cyborg had applied for adoption and had a mother who might choose them to give her child to. She was about three months pregnant and if she chose them, then Cyborg and Bumble Bee would have a baby a month after Starfire and Robin.

"I wish you luck," said Starfire. "Though, I am sure she will choose you."

"I hope so," said Bumble Bee. "I'm startin to get sick of bein the only gal her who's not a mother yet."

"But Caley is not a mother," said Starfire. "And neither is Arielle."

"I meant grown woman," said Bumble Bee clarifying.

"Well, you can start practicing and help me with these two," said Raven standing up and putting their breakfast away. "I need to wash them up."

"Sure, just let me finish my coffee," said Bumble Bee. "I can't believe they're already one!"

The doors opened again and in walked Robin. He went to Starfire, gave her a kiss, and then proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Congrats on the boy," said Bumble Bee.

"Thanks," said Robin with a smile. "And congrats on being a finalist for adoption."

"Thanks," said Bumble Bee smiling.

"And a happy birthday to you two," said Robin indicating to the twins. "Though, I should probably be praising you, since you're the one who gave birth today," he said with a smile to Raven.

"Twice," Raven added. She picked up Austin and Bumble Bee picked up Aaron. They passed Cyborg and Alex as they headed towards the bathroom to wash the twins up. Caley was in there going to the bathroom, so they waited for her to finish. When she came out they praised her for being a big girl and using the potty on her own. She smiled triumphantly and then went down to breakfast.

Beast Boy was still fast asleep. He was halfway out of his covers and was sprawled out across the bed. It was a wonder as to how Raven had enough room. Suddenly he was woken up to his bed shaking about. As he woke up he thought it was an earthquake and nearly fell out of the bed, but then he saw what it was… or rather, who it was. Arielle was jumping up and down on the bed, a large smile on her face.

"Morning daddy!" she said as she bounced up and down.

"Baby girl, what're ya doing?" he asked.

"It's Aaron and Austin's birthday, remember," she said as she covered every inch of the bed. "It's their party today!"

"But why are you jumping on my bed?" asked Beast Boy.

"Cuz mumma told me to," said Arielle with a large smile.

"Oh, she did, did she?" he asked with a grin. As his daughter landed on the bed he swiftly swiped his foot across the bed, right under her feet. This sent her feet flying out from under her and she fell on her back. He grabbed her and began to tickle her.

He walked out to the common room with Arielle tucked under his arm, giggling all the while. "Good morning everyone," he said and put his daughter down.

"'bout time you got up," said Cyborg.

"What can I say?" said Beast Boy sitting down at the table. "I like to sleep in. Where's Raven?"

"Just finishing up washing the twins," said Robin.

"Who's helping her?" asked Beast Boy, knowing that it was a two person job.

"Well, since you were asleep, Bumble Bee is helping," said Starfire.

"Ah, she's getting some mother practice in," said Beast Boy helping himself to some breakfast.

"I really hope that woman picks us," said Cyborg. "I think Bee'll be devastated if we don't."

"I can not see why they would not pick you," said Starfire.

"Well, we do live slightly dangerous lives," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but we've already managed to keep five kids safe from harm," said Robin.

"You wouldn't believe how nit picky these women can be," said Cyborg.

"Well, I believe they have a right to be the picky of nit," said Starfire. "They are going to trust you with the life of their child forever. If I were to give my child away," she patted her stomach, "I would want to make sure they were absolutely perfect."

Raven and Bumble Bee entered with the clean babies. Raven smiled when she saw Beast Boy and knew that her little alarm clock had worked… and was sitting next to her brother at the table.

"Well, look who's finally up," said Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, I was awakened by a little jumping bean," said Beast Boy and looked at his daughter, who proceeded to smile and giggle proudly.

"Thank God it's only their first birthday," said Raven as she and Bumble Bee set the babies down.

"Why do you say that?" asked Starfire.

"Well, as big and monumental as today is, they're not going to remember it," said Raven. "So we don't have to really go all out like we do for, let's say, Alex's birthday."

"So we're not having a party?" asked Caley, who had begun to like the ideas of parties.

"No, we are," said Raven. "But it's just not going to be as extravagant."

"Sounds good to me," said Beast Boy.

And so, after breakfast, they eased into the day and get ready for the party. They were happy that Raven didn't want a huge party, like they usually did. She was obviously getting into that stage in motherhood when you just don't let anything overwhelm you. She was becoming like she had been after meditating.

Austin and Aaron weren't exactly sure what was going on, but they liked all of the attention they were getting. Everyone was smiling at them and kissing them. Alex, Arielle, and Caley played with them while the adults set up for the party. They played all of those simple baby games that they found boring, but the twins found quite enjoyable.

The phone rang and Bumble Bee casually picked it up. "Hello, Titans tower?... oh, hi," she covered the receiving end and whispered to Cyborg loudly, "It's Mandy!" Mandy was the woman who was thinking about choosing them for her child's adoptive parents. "I'm fine, how are you?... that's good… oh no, don't worry about it… you have?... you are!" She covered the phone again and said, "She choose us!" Everyone gasped and cheered. "Oh, thank you so much! I promise, we're going to be… well, thank you… you did?... it is!... oh my God, thank you so much for telling us… okay, Thursday… again, thank you so much… I'm glad you think so… okay… okay… thank you, thank you… bye." She hung the phone up and screamed with happiness. "She's having a girl! We're having a girl!" She leaped into Cyborg's arms and the two screamed happily.

"Congratulations, friends," said Starfire clapping.

"Now we really have a reason to go all out," said Robin.

"I'm so happy for you," said Raven hugging Bumble Bee like a mother to a mother. Bumble Bee was crying she was so happy.

"Cyborg's gonna be a daddy," said Beast Boy in a slightly teasing tone.

"Another baby?" asked Alex.

"Another baby!" shouted Arielle and Caley excitedly.

"And it's gonna be a girl!" Arielle added.

"I guess we need to make two more nurseries after all," said Robin.

"Wow, we're finally gonna be outnumbered by kids," laughed Beast Boy.

The idea of having a small party that Raven had expressed about having early was completely thrown out the window. They were going all out now. Raven didn't mind that they twins were sharing their party now, there was a good reason for it.

Beast Boy broke out the video camera and decided to document this great day. "There are the birthday boys," he said panning over the twins. "One year old, today. And there's Alex eating yet another piece of cake. And it we look over there we see Arielle attempting to steal a balloon. Arielle, what're you doing?" Arielle stopped, knowing she had been caught. She was standing on the back of a chair, trying to get a balloon that was filled with helium.

"Don't look at me!" she giggled.

"Get off of that chair," said Beast Boy. Arielle sighed and climbed down. "Let's see, who else is around. Here's Caley, who's gonna be a big sister for the first time. You excited?"

"Yeah," said Caley with a sweet smile that looked just like Starfire's.

"Are you gonna be a good big sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Good," said Beast Boy and he moved on. "It's mommy Starfire, who's four months pregnant." Starfire waved and smiled. "And over here is Bumble Bee who's gonna be a mommy herself in six months. Wave, mom!" Bumble rolled her eyes, smiled, and waved. "And we've got Robin putting away the cake… and Cyborg trying to get more cake." Poor Robin was having a heck of a time trying to put the cake away, as Cyborg tried to get one more piece out of him. "So who's left?" Beast Boy looked around for the one person he hadn't gotten yet. Then he found her. "There she is!"

"Beast Boy, you know how I feel about cameras," said Raven while she put all of the ripped up wrapping paper into a trash bag.

"But you look so pretty," said Beast Boy zooming in.

"Get it off of me," she said threateningly, but kept a smile on her face.

"Why? You gonna make me?" he laughed playfully.

Raven dropped the trash bag and quickly walked over to Beast Boy. This was so sudden he had no time to run, and she grabbed the camera. There was a small struggle and the two tumbled to the floor. The camera fell out of both of their hands and landed looking right at them. It focused itself and recorded as the two fell to the floor. Beast Boy laughed and Raven smiled. Suddenly Alex jumped on them and Arielle followed. Raven and Beast Boy grabbed their laughing kids and started to tickle them. Aaron and Austin saw all of this crawled over. The whole family was in a heap on the floor, laughing and giggling.

"Everyone wave to the camera!" said Beast Boy looking at the camera, which still lay on its side on the floor. The whole family smiled and waved.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
